


“You work for me. You are my slave.”

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: Rey is recovering from tonsillitis. Ben takes care of her...





	“You work for me. You are my slave.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts).



> Prompt requested by avidvampirehunter on Tumblr.

“You work for me. You are my slave.”

She said the words while sucking on an actual lollipop. A big, red, ridiculous one. Probably cherry.  
  
Ben couldn’t help it; he licked his lips, eyes darkening as he watched her mouth move around the candy. When her little pink tongue darted out to  _very_  suggestively swirl around the top of the treat, he groaned.  
  
“That’s not going to work, Rey.”  
  
Somehow, she feigned innocence while noisily removing the sucker from her lips with a loud, lewd POP.  
  
“You’re my slave, Ben. You have to.”    
  
“The doctor said — ”  
  
“That you’re at my beck and call. So drop your pants.”  
  
She licked the sucker again, then her own lips, making them even redder; swiping a sheen of sugary glaze across them that he wanted to taste.  _Badly_.  
  
He closed his eyes, willing himself to breathe, and tried not to focus on how painfully hard he was. 

When he reopened them, she’d stuck the whole thing in her mouth, left cheek bulging.  
  
“That’s it,” he growled, grabbing her underneath the knees and yanking her lower half toward him. She yelped; the sound muffled around the lollipop.  
  
“Ben! What are you — ”  
  
“The Doctor  _said_  no stress to your throat, Rey. But you’re right; he also said I should take care of you. So, as your  _slave_ , that’s what I’m going to do.”  
  
Slowly, he tugged her sweatpants down to her ankles.   
  
“Take. Care. Of.  _You,_ Rey.”  
  
Her panties were next.   
  
She let out an audible gasp, and he slid down the side of the couch, wrapping her long legs around his shoulders.   
  
“Ben…” 

His name spilled out of her lips, half-song, half-moan, as he bent to taste her.

Much better than cherry.

When she made to stop licking the lollipop, he placed a hand on her stomach and paused.  
  
“Keep sucking on it.”


End file.
